


Butterfly Effect

by UshijimasTiddies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Clubbing, Crack, Crack Relationships, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Drunk Dancing, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Loves Kageyama Tobio, Falling In Love, Flirty Lev, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Gay Kageyama Tobio, Gay Kuroo Tetsurou, Horny Teenagers, IwaOiKage is gonna be added later...bc i like drama, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Work In Progress, also Yaku and Kenma...i think they're cute together tbh, he's respectful about his flirting tho let's be honest i see lev acting like a gentlemen deadass, listen lev and kuroo will be fighting over kages, lmao and first yr lev dont give a fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies
Summary: you’ve been grinding on my friend but not on me it’s been four hours I’m drunk my ego is hurt I want an explanation
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Travis Scott’s Butterfly Effect legit made me imagine this monstrous au as i googled a good prompt dfldsjfd anyways this is an exercise and is something I wanna share as I develop my other story and this is more quicker. Enjoi.

The lights enveloped each and every person who was dancing against one another or near each other in the cramped space of the club. The bars were active with people either flirting or getting wasted, or both. It was hot and Kuroo was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol start to set in, he threw his arm around Yaku who was talking to Kenma and tried to say something but as Yaku and Kenma stared at him and waited for him to say something. Kuroo catches two people dancing extremely close together, one of them he recognized and the other was someone he couldn’t really tell from this far. All he knew was that Lev was having the time of his life with the boy with hair that resembled a crow’s. 

_Oh my god,_ Kuroo realizes, Kageyama was grinding on Lev. What the fuck?!

“Kuro, you _interrupted_ Yaku to stare at a couple of dancers, can you at least _say_ something?” Kenma gets up from the stool, pulls Kuroo by his ear, which causes Yaku to giggle and Kuroo to yelp in surprise.

“HEY! I was just, uhh, look! Kageyama’s grinding on Lev, I should go beat the hell outta that Lev for taking advantage of a drunk Kageyama!” Kuroo points at the obviously tall Lev who was just laughing and grinning as Kageyama continues to just grind against Lev, whether he was drunk or not, it made Kuroo a little irritated. It could have been the alcohol, but it could also be that Kuroo may have been curious about Kageyama’s sexuality. Kageyama was too damn pretty for his own good, hell, he’s heard the grand king even say so, though the other would cover it up by saying _Tobio-chan_ was _his and so of course he’s just as gorgeous as he is, they were a power couple,_ that’s what the bastard would say. Even though Kageyama had never explicitly said they were dating, those were just rumors since Oikawa was always so touchy when it came to Kageyama. 

And yet here Kageyama was probably drunk, grinding against Lev, not only infuriating Kuroo’s drunk ass, but fueling some type of attraction that Kuroo was suddenly realizing as he continued to eye the two. The way Kageyama moved was sensual, quick, so calculated just like he is in volleyball, god, it was so Kageyama to just move like _that_. Kuroo felt his cheeks warm up, his pants grew a little tight, just from seeing Kageyama’s movements and that he was doing that all on Lev’s groin area. It wasn’t fair, but he was watching it happen. 

Kenma rolls his eyes and shoves Kuroo off of the bar stool, “Then go stop them, idiot, Yaku and I could tell you're jealous and drunk.” 

“I know that,” Kuroo groans, not only was he drunk, but he was half hard, could he be anymore of a horny idiot? Probably, but Kageyama Tobio was at fault for his stupidity. 

“I’m gonna head to the restroom, can’t go over there with a small boner. It’d make me look like a pervert to both of them.” 

Kenma gives him a ‘are you serious’ look, and just returns to his stool and wraps his arms around Yaku and lays his head onto Yaku’s shoulder.

“You _are_ a pervert, Kuro, there’s no denying that, anyways try not to disturb us, I’m sure Kageyama and Lev won’t mind you dancing with them. Just let me love Yaku...” Yaku loves the way Kenma’s oddly more affectionate when he’s slightly buzzed, that he’s still as articulate and observant as ever, Yaku just grins at Kuroo’s dumb stare.

“I can’t believe he’s like this when he drinks, I really, you know what I’ll let you two lovebirds kiss each other’s asses while I go relieve myself.”

Yaku shakes his head, “Too much information, captain.”

Kuroo just shrugs and quickly turns away from Yaku and Kenma, walking down the steps as he pushes through the crowds of people who were talking loudly as the bass of the music reverberates all over the heated space, Kuroo runs into Kageyama whose face was flushed and his movements were clumsy as the other looks at Kuroo in surprise but then he pulls Kuroo to where Lev was

“Lev told me you were staring, he thought you should dance with us, Kuroo-san~” Kageyama’s grip on his hand was strong as hell, as they walked through the sea of people from the lounge area, into the disgustingly hot crowd of groups and pairs dancing all around each other. 

“Oi, oi, I had to use the restroom!” 

Kageyama pauses and turns around and gives Kuroo a drunk smile, obviously Kageyama was fucked out of his mind, but the smile still made Kuroo’s cheeks heat up nonetheless. And it made his cock a little harder, fuck.

“But don’t you wanna dance with _me_?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/likes appreciated. kurookage is so good i can't stop, also lev/kage is underrated as hell.


End file.
